


Couch Trip, The

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-30
Updated: 2006-10-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "Tell me now how cute I am."





	Couch Trip, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: This is for Debbie and Bobby, who are all about the couch cuddling.  


* * *

CJ munched on popcorn as Greg wiped the crumbs from his Polo shirt. It was Thursday afternoon and the couple relaxed on the couch in their den. They were watching The Learning Channel, for three hours in the afternoon they always played shows about pregnancy and birth…CJ could not get enough of those shows. She woke up early this morning and went to the gym to swim. She met Donna for brunch and then went home to her husband.

“Tim and Stephen wondered if we could keep Declan for the weekend. Tim has a big paper due on Monday so they would drop him off on Friday evening and pick him up Monday afternoon.

“Oh good, a baby.”

“Are you being facetious?”

“Absolutely. It’s a pleasure to spend time with Declan. Except I'm doing tennis and lunch with Kyle on Saturday afternoon.”

“OK. I have dinner with the girls on Sunday. Will you hang with the baby?”

“Of course. We will do the things men do when women go away. Watch sports, scratch our bums, maybe even eat a candy bar.”

“You do all that while I'm here. And Declan only has one tooth.”

“That would make candy bar consumption kinda hard.”

“Mmm hmm.” CJ ate more popcorn from the bowl on his lap.

“Well, he’d eat applesauce or something. We’ll have a blast.”

“Good.” She kissed him.

“More kisses, more kisses.”

He pulled her closer and lost himself in her attention. The overstuffed, oversized couch was perfect for cuddling, an activity high on both their lists of things to do.

“Let’s go out tonight.” She said.

“Are you trying to wear me out?”

“Gregory, you are a bundle of energy.”

“Where you're concerned baby, damn right.”

“I thought we could have an early dinner. The weather is warming up and we should get out. I don’t want to go somewhere pretentious where we need reservations three weeks in advance. Let’s just get out.”

“That new Vietnamese place just opened up in SoHo. Josh told me the food’s good.”

“There you go. I can wear jeans.”

“Yes you can. Have I ever told you how much I like you in jeans?”

“Tell me now how cute I am.”

They both laughed; Greg kissed her again.

“You are very cute, and very special.”

“Aw…honey.”

“Seriously.” He took her face in his hands. “I mean I am already the envy of so many men because my wife is beautiful, smart, and very famous. But if they only knew her like I knew her.”

CJ cuddled close to him. She loved the sanctuary of his embrace. If they were together she always wanted his arms around her.

“I don’t know if any women envy me.” she said. “They should though. My husband is so attentive. He cooks for me and runs my baths.”

“Those baths are pretty good for me too.”

“You better believe it Mister.”

“So what do we do after our early dinner, hit the town?”

“You wanna?” CJ asked.

“Do I want to walk around Manhattan with you on my arm? Is that a trick question? I figured with grandparent duty all weekend we should be carefree newlyweds tonight. Lets call Toby and Nora…do the couples thing.”

“OK.” CJ smiled. “Not yet though because right now I want to cuddle. Move that popcorn and come a little closer.”

Greg put the bowl on the coffee table. He turned on his side, running his leg up CJ’s. She sighed and ran her fingers through his hair.

“This is my favorite part of the day.” He said. “I find I am not very affable when you're not around.”

“You turn into a mean old man.” She laughed.

“Yeah, I do. You are my utmost joy.”

CJ kept kissing him, pulling away before he could respond. They were kissing, laughing, and touching…it was perfect.

“Know what I need?” Greg asked.

“Mmm, nope.”

“A little ambience.” Greg grabbed the remote, turned off the TV, and put on the stereo. The voice of Jeffrey Osborne came out of the speakers. CJ and Leo’s wedding song played in the den.

“Smooth move Brock.” He muttered.

“It’s just a song Greg.” She stroked his face. “It’s a beautiful song, but…c’mon, let’s see if we can find our wedding song.”

She took the remote from him, hitting shuffle. Now Laura Branigan sang about Gloria.

“We have to switch CDs.” Greg said.

“Third time should be a charm.”

She hit shuffle again and the music started. They actually did not dance at their wedding. Back at the hotel they spent almost an hour going through CJ’s IPod, bickering back and forth until the song found them. It was Peter Cetera and Amy Grant, “Next Time I Fall”. So simple they almost overlooked it.

“How did you do that?” he whispered.

“Magic. I love you.”

“I love you too cookie.”

“You're my honey.”

Greg laughed. He lifted her tee shirt, blowing raspberries on her belly. That never failed to make CJ giggle.

“While you're down there…” her voice trailed off.

“Nasty.” He replied.

“The nastier the better.”

“I'm gonna have to save all that energy for later. You can't get enough of me.”

“I won't argue on that one.”

Greg held her in his arms, her heart beating against his. They would take a nap together…CJ loved that. Sleep was always better when it was with the man you loved. She loved lazy afternoons on their couch.

***


End file.
